A semiconductor device having non-uniform capacitance from upper to lower regions of a semiconductor fin may also have non-uniform parasitic resistance from the upper to lower regions. As a result, a ratio of on-current to off-current of the semiconductor device may be relatively low, which may inhibit performance of the semiconductor device.